My Wish is Your Command
by The Silverclaimer
Summary: Tezuka lost in a bet...and he has to endure the consequence of being Fuji's genie...will he end up being irritated?...or will it be the other way around?


**My Wish is Your Command**

**(by: Nirvash Serpentine)**

Tezuka can't help but feel upset upon seeing the results of their diagnostic exam in English. Even though it's already a great achievement if you get a passing rate of 98%, Tezuka still wasn't satisfied knowing that Fuji got 99.

He pondered as to what went wrong during the test, for he really can't believe that he got 2 mistakes in questions which he knew he had studied few days prior to the said exam. He even had it reviewed.

"_Saa, Tezuka…I guess my premonition was right.."_, a gentle voice from behind said.

Tezuka turned back and saw the ever smiling tennis tensai holding a small wooden box marked with the words "MY WISHES" on its opening. Tezuka frowned in annoyance as he remembered what they had agreed the other day.

Fuji opened his eyes and looked straight at the captain, who displayed an uneasy reaction.

"_Better be a good genie Kunimitsu…It won't be a good idea to anger the master."_ Fuji declared as he handed Tezuka the box.

Inside the box were 3 rolled strips of paper corresponding to Fuji's wishes. Tezuka sighed in exasperation as he took out one strip and read the content.

1st wish: _**"DINNER FOR TWO"**_

Tezuka raised a brow and looked back at Fuji who was wearing the same unperturbed smile. He looked for any signs of valid explanation only to realize that he's up to nothing. Fuji instead moved closer and touched Tezuka's lips with his forefinger.

"_I'd appreciate if you choose Italian cuisine."_ He said almost in a whisper.

Tezuka took away Fuji's hands on his lips.

"_I'll fetch you tomorrow at 6 pm."_

The stoic captain still never saw the point as to Fuji's 1st wish, and he was not given any chance to ponder with it much, for there they were…enjoying a drink at one of the most visited bars in Tokyo. They agreed to whine up a bit after dinner, and this was just the naughty idea they've first thought.

Fuji was drunk. That was the first coherent idea Tezuka concluded after seeing his friend struggle to maintain his balance as they walk outside the bar.

He never thought Fuji's alcohol tolerance is as bad as his. Good thing he didn't drink too much; otherwise, they could have ended in some foreign place without even realizing what had happened.

"_Ne, Tezuka...wanna know my second wish?"_ Fuji asked almost in an inaudible murmur, but was loud enough for Tezuka to hear.

"_Tell me then. I also want to get over this as soon as possible."_ the captain replied as he straightened up and assisted Fuji.

The tensai smiled as he slowly opened his eyes and faced Tezuka. Never did the latter knew of somebody else who has the same pair of beautiful eyes like that of Fuji, and Tezuka had to admit that he was always smitten by the natural elegance that those blue eyes have.

"_What is it?"_ he asked, looking straight back at Fuji.

Fuji let out a soft purr before grabbing Tezuka's collar and dragging him closer.

"_You really don't enjoy this stuff , do you?"_ Fuji inquired, wearing the devious smile, ehich is known to make his tennis opponents cower.

"_I never said – "_

Remnants of Tezuka's words were left unsaid as he felt Fuji's lips on his own. He, at that moment, got literally shocked. Tezuka believed in natural stupidity, what he can't accept is the fact that a very well-known "genius" like Syusuke Fuji would allow the kind of stupidity that was happening at that moment.

He dared to push Fuji away only to find out that he was pulling him closer. Tezuka felt bemused. As to why he's not angry, he didn't know. All he was aware of was the comfortable warm that his friend was giving him.

"_Naze?...Fuji..."_ Tezuka finally manage to ask.

Fuji's arms still clung on his neck, and to Tezuka's surprise, he was not doing anything to free himself away.

"_I was suppose to ask a kiss from you as my 2__nd__ wish...Well I guess that just seemed to be impossible. I'm just trying to carry out my own plan, you know."_ Fuji declared in the most innocent way Tezuka had ever seen him act.

"_In short, you never trusted me to do things as you wish."_ Tezuka declared.

Fuji thought for a second _" I guess so...demo, Tezuka...-"_

Now it was Fuji's turn to get dumbfounded when he realized that his captain ws kissing him. It was a short and chaste kiss, yet one with passion and depth.

"_I certainly don't tolerate stupidity Syusuke..., but I do keep promises.."_ Tezuka said, looking intently on those cerulean blue eyes, and making Fuji feel so damn vulnerable...and in love?

Tezuka stayed in the club dressing room and waited for Fuji to finish changing. It was raining hard, and Fuji invited their captain to have a ride since he was bringing his sister's car anyway. Tezuka didn't see anything wrong with his friend's "friendly" offer, and decided to taki it.

Fuji drove at a constant speed. They both remained silent as they headed home; both seemed to be in deep thought. Tezuka thought of bringing up the thing that had happened to them the night before, but immediately dismissed the idea, thinking that Fuji could have been so drunk to remember what had transpired.

"_Anou...Tezuka..."_

Tezuka flinched and turned to Fuji. He noticed that the car had stopped, and that they're stuck at a corner of a street...under a heavy downpour.

"_I think something's wrong with the car..."_ Fuji said apologetically.

Tezuka looke outside the car's windshield. The sky was dark, and he knew it would take a while before the rain stops. He finally sighed and rested his head at the car's head board.

"_It can't be helped then...I guess we have to wait."_ He daclared as he adjusted the rim of his glassese.

Silence.

Tezuka took the wooden box Fuji had given him out of his pocket and got the last strip of paper. He held it out to Fuji and asked him to say it himself. Fuji, thiugh baffled, got hold of the paper and opened it.

"_Tezuka..."_

The intensity of the captain's gaze made Fuji blush and look down on the strip of paper he was now crumpling. He felt nervous. That was all to it. But what he felt at that moment was strangely different from what he usually feels when facing Tezuka on a single tennis match, and he found no way of comprehending why.

The night Fuji kissed Tezuka, he almost immediately understood why he always admired their indefeated captain; he found an answer to his unquenchable fascination to delve deeper on Tezuka's nature; he finally got to realize why he always love to be recognized by hte stoic entity who always stood out among the members of the Seigaku tennis club. He likes Tezuka. He had liked him ever since they first met.

Fuji swallowed hard before finally facing the object of his affection.

"_Kiss me...again..."_

Silence.

"_Is that your final wish?" _

Silence.

"_Nevermind... I'm doing it anyway.."_ Tezuka concluded as he took off his glasses and kissed Fuji.

Fuji never showed any signs of protest as he felt Tezuka's lips touched his own. Tezuka's gentle and soft kisses became more passionate and claiming as he felt Fuji kissing him back. He just felt so good that he never cared to stop himself even if he still had the will.

Fuji's eyes remained glued at his captain, who was still gasping for air after the hungry kisses they've shared. He was amazed. Amazed of how Tezuka lost control on himself on such matters. He caressed his captain's face as a gentle smile slowly crept on his face.

"_3__rd__ wish: ...BE MINE...KUNIMITSU TEZUKA..."_ Fuji whispered as he gently closed his eyes.

He felt Tezuka's hand held his own. _" I will."_ - was the last words he heard as he soundlessly drifted to sleep.

The rain had stopped. It was night time. Only the full moon on the sky knows everything that had happened and would happen between the two tennis prodigies on that very same night.


End file.
